1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are designed to be chargeable and dischargeable, unlike primary batteries, which are not designed to be chargeable. A low-capacity battery, in which one battery cell is packaged in the form of a pack, may be used in portable small electronic devices, such as mobile phones and camcorders. A high-capacity battery, which includes several tens of battery cells connected to one another, may be used as a power source for driving motors of electric bicycles, electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like.
A secondary battery may be manufactured in various shapes, such as a prismatic shape, a cylindrical shape, and a pouch shape. An electrolyte and an electrode assembly are accommodated in a case, and a cap plate is installed on the case, thereby forming the secondary battery. The electrode assembly is formed by interposing a separator, which is an insulator, between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate. The electrode assembly is connected to an electrode tab, or a positive terminal, which protrudes through the cap plate and is exposed to the outside of the case.
If the second battery has very high power consumption, or has too large of a charging current, the inner components of the battery cell may significantly increase in temperature, and may thus increase pressure within the battery cell, which may cause an explosion. Thus, a secondary battery that is capable of improving stability is desired.